mickeys_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats/Magic/Metamagic
Metamagic Feats enable you to make your Arcane or Divine Spells more powerful. All of these feats require at least Arcane 1 Spells Feat or Divine 1 Spells Feat. Empower Spell Feat Roll an additional 1d6 for all variables, numeric effects of an empowered spell. Saving throws and opposed rolls are not affected, nor are spells without random variables. An empowered spell costs 2 extra Spell Points. Requirements * Character Level 2 Enlarge Spell Feat You can alter a spell with a range of close, medium, or long to increase its range by 100%. An enlarged spell with a range of close now has a range of 50 ft. + 5 ft./level, while medium-range spells have a range of 200 ft. + 20 ft./level and long-range spells have a range of 800 ft. + 80 ft./level. An enlarged spell costs 1 extra Spell Point. Spells whose ranges are not defined by distance, as well as spells whose ranges are not close, medium, or long, do not have increased ranges. Requirements * Character Level 1 Extend Spell Feat An extended spell lasts twice as long as normal. A spell with a duration of concentration, instantaneous, or permanent is not affected by this feat. An extended spell costs one extra Spell Point. Requirements * Character Level 1 Maximize Spell Feat All variable, numeric effects of a spell modified by this feat are maximized. Saving throws and opposed rolls are not affected, nor are spells without random variables. A maximized spell costs 3 extra Spell Points to cast. An empowered, maximized spell gains the separate benefits of each feat: the maximum result plus 1d6 the normally rolled result. Requirements * Character Level 3 * Enlarge Spell Feat Quicken Spell Feat Casting a quickened spell is an swift action. You can perform another action, even casting another spell, in the same round as you cast a quickened spell. You may cast only one quickened spell per round. A spell whose casting time is more than 1 full round action cannot be quickened. A quickened spell costs 4 extra Spell Points to cast. Casting a quickened spell doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. Requirements * Character Level 4 Special This feat can’t be applied to any spell cast spontaneously, since applying a metamagic feat to a spontaneously cast spell automatically increases the casting time to a full-round action. Silent Spell Feat A silent spell can be cast with no verbal components. Spells without verbal components are not affected. A silent spell one extra Spell Point to cast. Requirements * Character Level 1 Special Spells that require instruments cannot use this feat. Still Spell Feat A stilled spell can be cast with no somatic components. Spells without somatic components are not affected. A stilled spell costs one extra Spell Point to cast. Requirements * Character Level 1 Widen Spell Feat You can alter a burst, emanation, line, or spread shaped spell to increase its area. Any numeric measurements of the spell’s area are doubled. A widened spell costs 3 extra Spell Points to cast. Spells that do not have an area of one of these four sorts are not affected by this feat. Requirements * Character Level 3